Draco and Ember
by xThisxPlacexAboutxToxBlowx
Summary: I made up a character for Harry Potter who is kind of like Draco and Hermione and is a pureblood. Hope you enjoy! P.s. Draco gets to show his soft side. DESSPERATE 4 REVIEWS! :
1. Meeting Malfoy

Ember was tired and hungry. Her mother said she would be back in 30 minutes but she was out for 1 hour.

" 'I'll be back in thirty minutes' my ass! What is taking her so long?!"

"Yes. I saw her....ok so it's going to be tonight? Ok bye honey."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I ran into your father and I's old Hogwarts friend and we are going to play cards with her tonight." Great another friend who probably has a little brat for her to baby-sit.

"Oh God! Does she have kids?"

"Yes but he is your age." Oh my God finally a kid her age. Ember never saw one of those before!

(2 hours later)

They were supposed to arrive any minute now and Ember was still getting dressed. She finally came to the conclusion of her mother's old Slytherin Quidditch team shirt,her solid black jeans,and her black converse high tops. If they didn't like it well it was their problem! She smiled at her reflection then pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"They're here!" she was being summoned to the probable boredom. When she ran down stairs (until she leapt over the last railing) she saw her mother hugging a blonde woman.

"Oh so this must be Ember. Hello." Her voice was gentle and she didn't seem to have a problem with her out fit like the rest.

"Narcissa how are you?" Ember's father asked.

"Ok,the only bad thing is that Lucius left me and Draco." Gee how harsh,Ember thought. Then Narcissa introduced her son to all of them and Ember realized their hair and eye color was the same,blonde hair,green eyes. He was very handsome.

"Draco go and play with Ember."

"Yes ma'am." he was very well mannered.

They went upstairs into Ember's room and she saw that he liked it. Well it did look like a boy's room,Quidditch posters,green and silver stripes on the walls.

"Well what do you want to do?" Draco said while taking off his cloak and putting it on the door knob after he shut the door. Ember saw what he was wearing,a black shirt,blue jeans,and grey Nike's.

"We could play Wizard's Chess, play on the computer,watch a movie."

"Let's watch a movie. What do you have?" Ember walked over to her movie case and picked out a few.

"Saw,I am legend,The Eye,The number 23,The bone collector,and the Sixth sense."

"What else?" Draco wasn't trying to sound rude but when he heard himself it sounded like he was.

"Dance flick,The Mummy,Tropic Thunder,Labyrinth, or Blades of Glory."

"The Mummy sounds good." Draco was so excited he barely got to watch a movie with his father around it was always work work work!

(1 hour and 52 minutes later)

Right when the movie ended,the adults came into Ember's bed room to find to children on floor with their backs to the bed and asleep. Ember's head was on Draco's shoulder and Draco's head was on Ember's head.

"Awwww,how cute!" Narcissa whispered as she walked over to wake up her son. "Draco,wake up sweetie." she said shaking his shoulder. He woke up with jerk of his head and looked down at the girl on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her but it was too late she woke up too.

"Hey mom will you go and wait for me downstairs?"

"Sure sweetheart." Narcissa walked down the stairs.

"Hey I've got to go. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you.". Draco could see she was very tired so he picked her up and set her up on her bed. "Thanks. Good bye."

"Bye." Draco almost cried,he didn't want to leave.

(That night)

Draco had a good dream about Ember and he believed it was love at first sight. He hoped she would get into Hogwarts.


	2. Diagon Alley

The next day Ember got a letter that was from Hogwarts! But she was still scared that Draco didn't get in? She tried to distract herself from thinking about it. Ember got her clothes on and was ready to go get her things.

(In Diagon alley)

"Ember don't worry he is a pureblood. Purebloods always get in." Ember wasn't was too nervous to listen. When they approached Gringotts she could've swore she saw Draco getting his money. She was right he was looking down in his silver bag of coins,pulled out a Galleon and flipped it in the air. When he looked up he made a bee-line right for her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm elated to see you! I assume you got in too?" Draco said with a smile that Ember thought could light up the whole world.

"Me too. And yeah I did."

"Draco where is your mother?" Ember's mother said with concern in her voice.

"She couldn't come. She had a business trip in Wales." Ember could see that he was very sad about it. She would be too.

"Well you could come with us. We were going to get my money then get my wand at Olivanders."

"Well I already got my wand but I could watch you."

"Ok then hold on a second." Ember forgot to ask her mother so when they got to the vault she asked. Her mom said yes but she sighed when she said it. They got to Olivanders and luckily it didn't take long. The first wand she was given was the one that was hers. It was a 8 inch Mahogany wand almost like Draco's.

(On the platform)

They were early nobody but them and the train. They were lucky to get the best seats.

"Ember sweetie I've got to go to work now honey but let me give you something." Ember's mother mumbled something and out of nowhere a golden brown barn owl in a cage appeared next to her.

"I got her last night and you may name her anything you want."

"Thank you Mom!" Ember gave her mom a big hug and her mother got off of the train and out of sight.

"She's beautiful. What do you want to name her?"

Ember thought for a while but finally said "Snitch,just like the golden snitch in Quidditch!"

Ember said that when she got old enough that she was going to tryout for the team at Hogwarts.

(a few minutes later)

The train was filled with kids and everything was loud. One kid was crying but finally fell asleep,another had stitches on his face and kept picking at them. Ember was tired and so was Draco. She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Draco liked it but then he put his head on hers and fell asleep.

(a few minutes later again)

Ember woke up and saw that they weren't even close to there yet but she still got up to change into her robes. She had a hard time with her tie but finally got it with the help of Draco who woken up to the frustrated cries of Ember. Draco got up and changed too but when hit was time for his shirt to come on he had trouble…..the buttons wouldn't match.

"Here's how you do it." Ember said while helping him. When she was done she smiled and said "Ta-da!"

"Oh shut up!" he joked. The rest of the time they talked about things that happen at home. Draco had a hard time telling about his he looked like he was going to cry. Ember did cry. While telling about her sister's death and how she always took care of her when her mom and were gone.

"She got married and was going to have twins but one day while working she made eye contact with a basilisk and it killed her." While saying that she started crying. Draco comforted her. When she finally stopped crying they were there.


End file.
